Anissa Weier and Morgan Geyser
|pathology=Attempted Murderers |mo=Stabbing |victims=1 attempted |status=Institutionalized |time = May 31, 2014|capture = May 31, 2014|image = Weier and Geyser.jpeg|birth date = November 10, 2001 May 16, 2002 |birth place = Wisconsin, United States}} Anissa Weier and Morgan Geyser were a pair of children who attempted to kill a friend on May 31, 2014. Their crime has become particularly notorious for the fact that they did it in order to please the fictional Slender Man. Backgrounds Morgan Geyser Morgan Geyser was born on May 16th, 2002 to Matt and Angie Geyser. For most of her lifetime up until the May 31st stabbing, she grew up in Waukesha, Wisconsin, a small city that was about 20 miles to the west of Milwaukee. Most of Geyser's childhood and family life was average and normal. According to a former six-grade classmate of Geyser's, she was smart, capable, and cool until they both reached the fourth grade. At that point, the classmate described how Morgan started acting a little more less normal than usual by becoming more obsessed with suicide and the belief that Slender Man was coming for her. Following this, the classmate began to distance herself away from Geyser after she began brandishing a sledgehammer, stating it as a weapon and that she could do whatever she wanted with it. Anissa Weier Stabbing and Captures Weier and Geyser's original date for the attack was May 30, 2014; they planned on taping Leutner's mouth shut and stabbing her in the neck. However, both girls did not carry out this attack, as they were apparently feeling too tired to do so. A second plan involved attacking the victim in a local park's bathroom because Weier and Geyser wanted to use the drains for Leutner's blood, but this was also never done. The actual date of the attack took place the next day. In a nearby forest at David's Park, the three girls were playing a game of hide-and-seek. Leutner was suddenly pinned down and stabbed nineteen times in the arms, legs, and torso with a kitchen knife that was five inches long. Two of the wounds were to major organs, one missed a major artery to her heart by less than a millimeter, and another one cut her liver and stomach. Weier told her to lay down because the blood would come out slower. She and Geyser told her that they would get help, but they instead abandoned her. Leutner was able to drag herself to a nearby road where a cyclist named Greg Steinberg found her. Weier and Geyser were found and apprehended near Interstate 94 at a furniture store. A bag that they were carrying contained the knife. Geyser reportedly felt no empathy about the attack, but Weier expressed remorse, saying that they only did it to appease Slender Man. Seven days after the stabbing, Leutner left the hospital and returned to school in September. In 2017, Weier pleaded guilty to participating in an attempted second-degree homicide; she was found not guilty by reason of insanity. Meanwhile, Geyser accepted a plea deal in which she would not go to trial and instead by evaluated by psychiatrists to determine how long she should stay in a mental hospital. She later pleaded guilty and, like her friend, was found not guilty by reason of insanity. Weier was sentenced to a minimum of 25 years, with at least the first three to be served in solitary confinement and involuntary treatment in a state psychiatry institute, followed by communal supervision until the age of 37. Geyser received almost the same sentence, with the exception of 40 years or more, as well as complete resolution of symptoms or at least until the age of 53. In 2018, Geyser was sentenced to 40 years under mental health facility's supervision. She will periodically have the opportunity to petition for her release in the future, but she will also remain under institutional care for the duration of her sentence. During her trial, she had been committed to the Winnebago Mental Health Institute, making her the youngest patient there. Aftermath TBA Modus Operandi Since Weier and Geyser never killed anyone and had only targeted one person, the term "M.O." is somewhat misused. Believing that they would make Slender Man happy by sacrificing a victim, they targeted a girl their age, stabbing her repeatedly with a kitchen knife. Known Victims *May 31, 2014, Waukesha, Wisconsin: Payton Leutner, 12 On Criminal Minds *Season Ten **"Hashtag" - Though not mentioned by name, Weier and Geyser's attack was mentioned by the BAU while profiling the episode's unsub. Sources *Wikipedia's article about the stabbing Category:Real People Category:Real World Criminals Category:Real Criminal Organizations Category:Real Institutionalized Criminals Category:Real Criminals Referenced in Season Ten Category:Real Life Schizophrenics Category:Real Life Sociopaths